The Athlete And the Red Queen
by green-lights-n-rabbit-holes98
Summary: "If I tell you what I did in there, you wouldn't believe me. But you saw me open those doors when I went in Tommy. So it looks like I have no choice but to tell you. Tommy….I have telekinesis."


PART ONE: A NIGHT WE'LL NEVER FORGET

It took me a moment to process what had happened. After Carrie and I were dumped with this red, foul liquid. It finally clicked that this whole entire King and Queen ballot thing was a scam.

A prank.

"My god! That's blood!"

The kids were all laughing.

And Carrie….oh god Carrie…..she was crying. She looked so damn miserable.

I jumped up out of my seat to go see if she was alright. I zoomed by the backdrop with the banner saying "Springtime in Venice". It was only lightly splattered with the red liquid.

Just behind me, a bucket fell from the rafters and landed where I was sitting.

Would've been unfortunate if that hit me.

"Carrie? Carrie, look at me. Carrie!" I said to her. I had to practically scream it over the million voices that were all laughing and cackling. But she didn't notice me once. She just stayed there crying. Then she got up and left the stage. She almost tripped over a wire.

I had no other choice but to chase after her. "Carrie, wait. Carrie!" I cried after her. Carrie started making her way to the door when Mrs. Desjardin stopped her to see if she was alright. Then outta nowhere, she just flung back without anyone touching her. The kids were laughing even more now after Tyler Duncan tripped Carrie. She fell and skidded across the floor. She finally got back up and ran out, bawling more than ever.

I ran over to where she was and grabbed Tyler.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He struggled to break free, so I let him go, then turned to everyone else. "What is wrong with you ALL! You think that you can just play a silly little prank on a poor lonely girl, such as Carrie White?" I began to stumble back towards the door. Everyone had their eyes on me now. The laughing quieted down.

"You'll see. YOU'LL ALL SEE!" I threw the crown on my head to the floor, and opened up the door and ran out of the gym.

_**I have to find her. I have to find Carrie.**_

It took me no more than five minutes to realize that Carrie was outside the building. I literally checked every room in the building calling for her. That was when it hit me. I headed out through the front entrance, only to find a small girl covered in blood laying in the grass. Crying.

"CARRIE!"

I felt myself running, NO, practically sprinting to her. Once I was where she was, I knelt down and pulled her up so she was looking at me. We stared at each other for a while. Me looking into her eyes, and she looking into my blue ones. The poor girl was still crying, but not as much anymore. It was more of little sniffles now. It kinda reminded me of the way Suzie cries when she gets upset.

I finally spoke up. "Carrie?"

"Oh Tommy! They laughed at me! They all laughed at me!" she cried and collapsed into my lap. Her crying had become heavier again, and all I could do was hold her close to me. Hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Even though it wasn't…

"Please don't cry…" I told her. "I'll figure out a way. I'll figure out how to get back at them. All of them." Then, just out of the corner of my eye, two figures, a boy and a girl, were running to their car laughing. It sounded like Chris and Billy.

They were the ones that did this to Carrie.

"FUCKIN' ASSHOLES!" I scream out to the distance as Carrie continues to cry in my lap. I felt her head move as she looked up into the starry sky. It was obvious she was thinking about something.

"You'll get them? For me?" she asked.

"Yeah. If only I knew how or something. Only if I'd had something I take them down."

I look down and notice Carrie's eyes opening wide. Very wide. At once she sat up, her hands pushing on my leg to support her. A weird smile began to form on her face, which I have never seen before. I mean, I've never seen the girl smile once, but still. It looked...almost evil.

"Wait here." she whispered as she stood up and stared at the front entrance of the gym. The next thing I knew, the doors flung open by themselves. I wasn't sure if I had saw that correctly. Carrie made her way into the building, pig-blood-covered and all. I noticed that she was barefoot and looked down to find her silver heels next to me.

"Carrie...your shoes…" I cried out before she went inside with the doors closing on their own behind her. I didn't know what the hell she was doing, but she looked happy about it.

It was about 2 minutes later when I heard my phone go off. It was playing "Take A Walk", my ringtone. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

It was Sue.

The photo I had for her ID was from back 2 months ago, when we really hit it off.

I pressed "Answer".

"_Tommy? Are you there?_"

"Yeah. What's the problem?"

"_Tommy. What's going on? Are you and Carrie ok?_" _**What did she mean by if we were ok?**_

"Ummm...there's something wrong?"

"_All the kids are posting nasty Tweets and Facebook statuses about you and Carrie winning Prom King and Queen. I even saw a photo of her dumped in blood._"

My heart sank when she said that last sentence.

"Listen to me: I had no idea the kids were doing this. I ran outta there to find Carrie, and I didn't even know about this prank."

"_You even know who did it?_"

"Think it mighta been Chris and Billy."

"_Shit. Tommy, where are you and Carrie now?_"

I was about to speak when I heard a bunch of kids running out of the building screaming. I turned around and finally noticed the source. The building was on fire. And some of the kids from inside were getting out through the fire exit. I think Ms. D was with them.

"_Tommy? What's going on? TOMMY?_"

"Suze, I'm gonna hafta call you back." I hung up and stared at the burning building. Some of the ceiling began to collapse. A collection of blood curling screams came up. _**What the hell was Carrie up to?**_

The entry doors flew open again, and Carrie emerged. Half of her dress was ripped. Her hair was flowing on her shoulders. The tiara she had won was still on her head. And the blood stains everywhere on her made her look like one of those Indians warriors. No. She looked like that dragon chick from Game of Thrones. And she was still smiling, wickedly.

I made my way over to her on the bottom of the staircase. She noticed me and her smile grew even wider. I looked down at her hands to see a gold plastic crown with red and green jewels on it.

"I believe this is for you." she said. Still a couple of steps above me, she placed the crown on my head. In the background, the flames had grown even higher and almost all of the gym was burnt down. I could see the red and yellow flame in her pale green eyes. It made her look….HOT.

I lightly held Carrie's waist as I helped her down, and she had put her hands on my shoulders. We stayed there on the bottom of the staircase staring at each other for a few seconds. Then I remembered, Suze.

"Oh yeah, thank you." I broke the awkward silence (Well, it really wasn't that awkward. Just a little bit.) and stared down at my feet. She giggled as I took her hand and squeezed it. We both looked back at the burning building.

"Some hell of a destruction. What didya do? Find a tank of oil and a lighter?" Her smile faded. She stared at me blankly, stared down at the ground, then back up at me again.

"It was all me. I didn't use any lighter or gas.

"If I tell you what I did in there, you wouldn't believe me. But you saw me open those doors when I went in Tommy. So it looks like I have no choice but to tell you."

"Tell me what?". She bit her lip and spoke again.

"Tommy….I have telekinesis."

**END OF PART ONE**


End file.
